


Playtime

by DarnItTumbleweed



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Abusive Exes, Comfort, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Italian Mafia, Love, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Past Domestic Violence, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarnItTumbleweed/pseuds/DarnItTumbleweed
Summary: Falling in love with Spencer Reid was easy. Living with Spencer Reid's job was hard. Missing Spencer Reid was even harder. But for Y/N welcoming Spencer Reid home is perfect.a smut prompt I received on tumblr. I added a backstory to it though because I like plot with my smut.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 230





	Playtime

**Author's Note:**

> someone requested a smut prompt where Reid walked in on reader touching themselves. I turned it into a fluff filled oneshot with a dramatic backstory

She let out a drawn-out moan as she stretched out in bed her joints popping her body tired after such a long day. Although the bed felt too large with only her in it, the warmth of the bed sheets and weight of the quilt still felt so nice. D.C. had been dreary and miserable all day. The cool temperature outside in combination with the rain had left her feeling both so chilled to the bone and drowsy.

After the long commute home it had felt good to climb into bed that was of course after she’d indulged in a steaming bath and a cozy cup of chamomile tea. The only thing that could make this feeling of relaxation that was washing over her any better was if her fiance were here right now.

He was half way across the country though. Dr. Spencer Reid was off in some desperate little town out in Wyoming chasing another example of some of the worst society had to offer. He was out there making the world a safer place.

It had been a week since he’d been home, and to be honest it had felt like one week far too long to Y/N.

Although he was absent far more than she would like, Y/N could say without a doubt that Spencer Reid was the love of her life.

To be totally honest being in love with Spencer Reid was complicated at times. There were late nights worrying for his safety. There were late night phone calls where he was pulled from the safety of their bed to go out and chase horrors. There were interrupted date nights and canceled plans because a call came in for yet another case. Every phone call she received when Reid wasn’t near her sent a chill down her spine. Part of her would always want to hide from the phone calls she fearing this call would be someone notifying her that Reid had been kidnapped or shot or had found himself in some horrible situation. She feared the ring of the doorbell she terrified that her worst nightmares come true and there’d be an agent on the other side of the door ready to tell her that Reid was dead.

Every time Reid came home his shoulders hunched his eyes so filled with sorrow after a rough case, Y/N’s heart ached for him. There were nights where he sobbed against her after he’d seen some of the worst ways people could harm one another and he’d had to hold it together until he got to the safety of his home. The nightmares had been something she’d had to learn to live with. She’d long ago grown accustomed to waking up to her sleeping partner’s desperate cries and screams. She had quickly learned that the only way for her to soothe him was by holding him close and grabbing a book off the nightstand to read to him until he could fall back to sleep. She’d chosen to read books Reid would never choose for himself. She’d read the Harry Potter series to him, he having discovered he enjoyed it. She’d read a few of his childhood favorites though; The Hobbit being a favorite to soothe him when he was feeling rough.

She’d long ago learned that Reid needed her to be strong for him, to help him cope when the things he’d seen and experienced just became too much to handle on his own.

She wasn’t totally in love with all the issues that came along with Spencer Reid’s job. The man behind the job made all the pain, the uncertainty, and the fear so worth it it though. She would take on any discomfort if it meant helping Reid do what he felt he was meant to do.

Deep down she knew that there were things to love about his line of work. He made the world a safer place. He took monsters off the streets. He felt that what he helped do with the BAU was a significant service to the world. He felt he was where he belonged.

He’d once told her he almost felt as though what he did for a living was a calling. He’d been bred for this, trained from his early twenties by the FBI to use his mind to help protect the world from the horrors it produced. He’d never been able to see himself stepping away from the bureau.

She knew Reid wouldn’t be happy if he did anything else. Although he’d enjoyed the few times he’d taught classes at the FBI academy or the occasional class or lecture he taught at Georgetown…Spencer Reid believed that he belonged with the BAU.

She loved him enough to accept that she’d have to learn to accept the path he’d chosen.

She just wanted him to be happy, she’d do anything, she’d put up with anything as long as she knew Reid was happy. She owed it to him, he’d made her so happy after all.

Falling in love with Spencer Reid had been so surprisingly easy.

It was a surprise, she hadn’t come to Washington D.C. looking for love. In fact, when she’d found herself coming to the nation’s capitol a few years ago survival had been the only thing on her mind.

She’d left the Bronx neighborhood she’d lived in all her life in New York City because it had simply become unsafe for her to remain there.

He had made it unsafe for her. He had been her boyfriend. His name was Vincent Conti. He’d been Y/N’s boyfriend for about five years and things had at one time been good between them.

She’d only been twenty years old when they’d met, and she’d been going through a difficult time. Her grandfather who’d helped raise her had died just recently and she was struggling through college, just trying to maintain her scholarship and stay afloat.

Vincent been in his mid twenties. He’d been attractive, charming, and he’d had shockingly far more money than Y/N…more money than most of the people their age had. The seemingly endless supply of spending money he seemed to accumulate should have been her first warning that something wasn’t quite right. She should have realized just where the money came from. He did little favors for some of the older Italian men in the neighborhood…the men her neighbors whispered about…she’d heard the whispers since she was a little girl; the mafia…criminals, violence, murder…the mob.

There had been whispers around the neighborhood that Vincent was bad news, that he did some errands for the local mob family that had long ruled over the neighborhood. Vincent had told Y/N that he just did small part time jobs for these men. He’d explained to her that these men were old family friends that he helped out with a few of their businesses around the neighborhood. Vincent had told her he had money from an inheritance from an uncle of his and he’d made some investments with that money. He’d claimed that he just did these little jobs to make himself feel useful. He’d told her that he didn’t want to live off his inheritance, so he did these little jobs for a few old friends of his family.

Y/N had ignored her suspicions and the more sensible voice in the back of her brain that told her the truth. She turned a blind eye to reality and had allowed herself to believe him.

She guessed she’d just been in denial…she didn’t want to believe that he was such a bad guy. He’d been so sweet to her at first, he’d made it easy to believe his lies. He was her first actual serious boyfriend…she’d just wanted to believe that she’d found her dream man.

Y/N guessed she’d been young and naive. She hadn’t come from money. Her parents had died when she was young and her grandparents had raised her. Her grandparents lived in a cramped apartment and ran a small neighborhood bakery. She’d had to scrape and fight for everything she’d ever had in her life.

So of course she’d been blinded by the gifts Vincent had thrown her way; the fact that he’d let her move in with him telling her not to worry about rent. He paid her bills and gave her money to buy herself whatever she wanted. He let her quit her crappy part time job so she could focus more on her schooling.

Sure, Vincent had a temper…a harsh and at times cruel explosive temper, but when he wasn’t pissed off he could be charming enough….and he hadn’t directed that mean temper at her…at least not at first.

Vincent’s moods had become so volatile as Y/N’s relationship with him had progressed. One moment he was telling her he loved her and showering her with jewelry and shopping trips and the next moment he was hitting her and threatening to kill her.

He’d always seemed so fast to apologize after he’d hurt her…he’d cry and grovel at her feet. He’d make excuses claiming his life had just been so stressful lately, she understood why he was so frustrated didn’t she? He had just started working for one of his old family friends full time, helping out with a nightclub they ran. Things had been so tense starting this new job. He just wanted to give her a nice lifestyle, so he’d been working so hard lately.

He wouldn’t lose his temper again, he’d claimed. He wouldn’t hit her or threaten her ever again. This was the last time, he’d sworn each time it happened.

She’d worked up the nerve to leave him a few times over the years, but he somehow always managed to convince her to give him another chance. He knew how to turn on the charm when he needed to. He knew just what lies to feed her.

Y/N wasn’t entirely sure why she’d stayed as long as she did…maybe she’d just been naive enough to hope that he would wake up one day and change…or maybe she’d just convinced herself that all relationships had rough patches.

That last beating had been the worst though, she guessed things had been really going sour in his new job lately. She’d heard him screaming at someone on the phone. She’d just been trying to soothe him, trying to calm his bad mood. He’d turned his temper on her though. He beat her pretty badly; told her that she was so ungrateful. He’d told her that she didn’t understand how hard he worked and that she was too stupid to understand anything.

Vincent had left after he’d worn himself out. He’d thrown a handkerchief down at her and ordered her to clean herself up; he was going out. He had some business he needed to take care of.

Something had snapped in place for Y/N. It was as though a voice in her head had finally managed to speak up over all the excuses she’d made for Vincent over the years. She’d finally woken up and realized that this wasn’t just some rough patch in their relationship. If she stayed in this relationship she’d wind up dead.

So, she’d packed up only her most precious belongings and ran to her grandmother’s house. From there her grandmother had given her some money from her savings and ordered her to disappear for a while. Vincent wouldn’t let Y/N just leave him. Men like him didn’t let women leave them.

So, Y/N had disappeared. She’d started using her grandmother’s maiden name and had taken off. She wasn’t sure what had attracted her to Washington D.C. Something about D.C. just felt right to her. It was a big enough city for her to disappear in. She had no family here, no ties. Vincent wouldn’t expect her to run here.

She’d found a studio apartment and started working odd jobs. She’d been on break at the waitressing job she worked at night, scrolling job listings on her phone when she’d spotted it, nanny needed for two young boys must be willing to work weekends. Not a live in position…

The pay had looked good, better than what she was making working her waitressing job at night and her barista job during the weekends.

She didn’t have much experience as a legit nanny or an au pair or whatever you called it…she’d taken care of cousins though. She had a ton of young cousins that she’d been taking care of since she was a teenager. She knew how to change diapers and bottle feed babies. She knew how to watch kids.

She’d decided to ignore the uncertain voice in the back of her head that had told her she wasn’t qualified enough and had decided to take a risk.

Y/N had called the number given and had set up an interview for the job.

She hadn’t been expecting to get the job. She knew what most people expected from nannys, some snooty well educated woman who could teach their children multiple languages and feed them only the highest quality healthy organic recipes and snacks.

She knew the types of people that looked for au pairs and nannies. They were usually young wealthy couples that had more money than sense. They expected a lot.

William LaMontague Jr and his wife Jennifer Jareau hadn’t quite been what Y/N was expecting. They seemed nice enough though a bit intimidating. Will was in law enforcement working as a detective and Jennifer or JJ as she’d insisted on being called worked for the FBI. They were looking for someone to care for their young boys Henry and Micheal. They wanted someone that could spend the weekdays with the boys while Will and JJ worked, and the occasional weekend if needed. They even had a guest room she’d be allowed to use in case she ever had to stay overnight.

Y/N could admit she’d been incredibly intimidated by them both as the job interview had proceeded in the LaMontague and Jareau kitchen. She’d tried to remain calm and collected as she’d sipped the cup of coffee she’d been given. She had done her best to answer their questions and sound far more confident than she felt.

As the interview had gone on Y/N had been even more convinced that she wouldn’t get the job. A voice in the back of her head claimed she probably wasn’t what they’d been looking for. They were most likely only interviewing her to be polite. She might have passed that background check they’d done on her, but she so wasn’t what they wanted. They probably wanted someone with a bit more of a background in this kind of work. They didn’t want some college drop out who had just claimed that she’d up and moved to D.C. a few months ago because she was looking for “something new”

They’d let her meet the children of course, and despite Y/N’s nervousness Henry had seemed to be taken with her right from the start insisting on showing her each and every single one of his toys and chatting her ear off.

Y/N could admit that she’d almost choked on her coffee and JJ and Will and exchanged a glance Will being the one who’d spoken. “So, Y/N, can you start next Monday? Eight am?”

Y/N had held in the desire to ask the if they were just screwing with her, choosing instead to eagerly nod her head as she spoke her stomach in knots. “Of course, I’d be happy to. I can be here at eight am sharp.”

Y/N could admit it wasn’t until very recently when she’d finally developed the courage to ask JJ why Will and she’d hired her. JJ had reassured her that they’d just gone with their guts. Henry had seemed to like Y/N and she didn’t have a criminal record. That was good enough for them.

Y/N could also admit that she’d spent those first two months working as Will and JJ’s nanny almost convinced that they’d only given her the job because they felt sorry for her…sure, Y/N’s bruises had faded enough that it wasn’t obvious that she’d been running from a bad situation, but surly they’d sensed that she was running from something…they’d probably sensed her desperation.

Y/N had decided not to stare a gift horse in the mouth though. She’d sunk into her new career. It paid well enough that she’d been able to rely on the income without having to take any side jobs. JJ and Will had seemed sweet enough that she’d found herself developing a friendship of sorts with them both well as friendly of a friendship as one could have with ones employers. Henry and Micheal were definitely precious enough that Y/N enjoyed her job.

She’d decided that even if she’d only gotten this nanny gig out of some sense of pity, that it was enjoyable enough not to dwell over it.

She hadn’t been expecting much of anything when Will and JJ had decided to spend a three day weekend taking a romantic little adult only trip out of town. When they’d asked Y/N to stay with the boys for the three day weekend Y/N hadn’t been expecting anything too exciting.

She hadn’t even been expecting much when JJ had mentioned that the boys godfather Spencer Reid would be stopping by sometime Saturday to take the boys to the zoo.

JJ had given Y/N a small smile as she’d explained it. “You’ll have a few hours to yourself at least…I’ve already explained to Spence just who you are, he said he’d show you his badge when he picks the boys up just to confirm that he is who he says he is…He’s a coworker of mine…so yeah, you’ll recognize the badge. Don’t worry about feeding the boys lunch on Saturday. Spence will make sure they eat while they’re out. Just pack up a diaper bag for Micheal, Spence already knows how to use the formula. So just relax while you can… don’t worry we’ll still pay you for the full day.”

It had seemed like a pretty good deal to Y/N. She was getting paid for a few hours where she wasn’t even going to be working. That didn’t happen often.

JJ hadn’t warned her just how young this Spencer Reid really was. Y/N had been expecting a much older man to be honest…she’d certainly pictured someone so unlike the man who’d knocked on the front door that day.

Sure Reid was in his late thirties, but he looked pretty young. He almost looked more like a professor than an FBI agent to be honest…she was pretty sure it was the sweater vest he’d been wearing that had given her that vibe.

Y/N had been a bit stunned when she’d opened the door to reveal Spencer Reid. She’d stared up at him a little voice in the back of her head piping up: Oh crap, he’s cute…more than cute…ah damn it, he’s hot. Why didn’t JJ warn me he was so cute?

He was so tall, that was her first thought after admitting to herself that he was pretty hot. He was equally as thin as he was tall. His hair was a bit of a mess; it was somewhat shaggy light brown mop that held a bit of a curl to it. It was a somewhat boyish haircut, not one she’d been expecting from an FBI agent. He wore a light stubble as well and that jawline and those cheekbones were definitely nothing to ignore. His lips were nice. His lips were far fuller than any man had a right to have. His eyes had definitely taken Y/N’s breath away though. They were a nice shade of hazel. There was something about them that was so warm, almost strangely comforting.

He was too handsome, where did he think he got the right to be that handsome? He was quite a bit different than the guys she’d found herself attracted to in the past, but there was just something about him that drew her in…she couldn’t place her finger on it. There was just this comforting warm aura that seemed to seep right off him.

Spencer had stared down at Y/N and though it was unknown to her he’d been having similar thoughts. He had actually expected a much older woman when JJ had explained that Will and she’d hired a nanny to watch the boys while they worked.

Reid knew they’d been looking for someone to lend them a hand or a while, especially when JJ had to leave for cases and Will was left feeling a little too much like a single parent. JJ had just casually mentioned that they’d found someone for the job and that she was adored by the boys.

Reid hadn’t really put too much thought into it to be honest.

Reid had been expecting some sweet little grandmotherly woman, not the pretty twenty something year old woman with the nice figure that was staring up at him.

He’d stared down at her feeling a bit breathless as he’d tried not to admire the curve of her body nor the plushness of her lips nor the fullness of her hair, nor did he want to so obviously admire just how gorgeous her eyes really were.

He wanted to smack himself as a thought rang out in the back of his brain: JJ didn’t say the nanny was attractive.

The pair hadn’t had much of a chance to stare at one another for too much longer when Henry had wrapped his arms around Reid’s leg only proceeding to make Y/N’s heart melt as the boy spoke clearly enthralled with Reid’s presence. “Uncle Spencer!!!”

She’d watched Reid scoop the boy up hugging him tightly the sight making her heart melt all the more. It had hit her that Spencer Reid had a sweet heart to match that handsome face.

As Y/N had been gathering both of the boys belongings Henry had been fast to speak jutting his bottom lip out as he stared up at Reid. “Can Miss. Y/N come to the zoo with us Uncle Spencer? Please, I told her they have elephants. Miss. Y/N likes elephants, can she come so I can show her the elephants, please Uncle Spencer?”

Y/N had opened her mouth ready to gently explain to Henry that it wasn’t polite to ask if she could come along when she hadn’t been invited and that this was a special day for his godfather and he to enjoy.

Reid had taken her by shock speaking before she had a chance to. “I don’t see why she can’t…I mean…if she would like to? If you had other plans I won’t begrudge you for turning us down Y/N.”

Y/N had sighed staring between Henry’s still jutted bottom lip and Reid’s attempts to hide the hope from his eyes. “Okay, I mean…I didn’t really have plans other than maybe doing a little reading while I enjoyed some tea…I can put a hold on those plans though…I’ll be happy to join you boys…if you’re alright with me going that is.”

Reid had hoped that he wasn’t nodding his head too eagerly as he’d spoken. “I don’t have a problem with it at all. The more the merrier…Besides it might be nice to have an extra hand with Micheal.”

Y/N had to admit the day had been fun though there had been a few awkward moments.

The first awkward moment had come when Reid had insisted on buying her ticket…sure it was only fifteen bucks, but still…it had felt odd letting a man she barely knew buy her something. That feeling had only intensified when he’d bought her lunch as they’d stopped to eat at some picnic tables in between viewing the exhibits.

The next awkward moments had come as more than once a few other patrons and zoo employees had made the assumption that Reid, Y/N, and the LaMontague boys were a family.

It had been a little uncomfortable having to explain that the boys weren’t theirs and that Reid was the godfather and Y/N was the nanny.

Henry had of course made things all the more awkward as he’d explained the situation to a well meaning older woman who had complimented to Reid and Y/N that “their baby was just the cutest” as she gazed down at Micheal, Y/N standing beside him as he rested in the stroller.

Henry had spoken all too eager to explain the situation “Uncle Spencer isn’t my dad. He’s my godfather…and Miss Y/N is my nanny… so they aren’t married….Miss Y/N doesn’t even have a boyfriend…I asked her and she said no…Uncle Spencer doesn’t have a girlfriend either.”

Henry had paused looking away from the flustered woman and staring up at a blushing Reid as he spoke again making Reid blush all the more. “Hey Uncle Spencer, you should be Miss Y/N’s boyfriend!”

Neither Reid nor Y/N had a chance to explain to Henry that this wasn’t a sensible option, before Henry had spoken again his previous suggestion leaving his mind already. “Look Miss Y/N there’s the elephants, let’s go look at them. I told you they had them here!”

Thankfully Henry hadn’t made any more helpful comments about Y/N and Reid’s lack of a love life as the day had worn on.

Y/N hadn’t expected the question that had left Henry’s mouth as Reid had driven his old Volvo back to the LaMontague-Jareau residence. “Can Uncle Spencer stay for dinner?”

Y/N had stared between Henry and Reid once again finding herself feeling as though they were teaming up against her as she’d spoken. “If he’d like to.”

“I can order pizza.” Reid had offered Y/N wanting to tell him that he shouldn’t spend any more money on her.

She didn’t have a chance to say a word though Henry too excited clapping in the backseat over the realization that he was getting something other than the chicken and veggies Y/N had been left to feed him by his parents.

She couldn’t stop the laugh from leaving her as Reid spoke sending her a somewhat apologetic smile. “If JJ and Will say anything about the pizza then you can throw me under the bus and tell them I did it and wouldn’t take no for an answer.”

The night had proven to be entertaining enough, they’d eaten pizza allowing Henry to watch a kids movie while Y/N put Micheal to bed.

It wasn’t until Y/N put Henry to bed and Reid had been getting ready to leave that Reid had worked up his nerve to speak to Y/N.

He’d told himself that she’d probably turn him down, but he had to ask. Henry had pretty much announced she was single after all…it couldn’t hurt to ask. “Today was a lot of fun…we should do it again sometime…I mean not the zoo, or maybe the zoo…but we should do something…just us.”

Reid had shifted in place humiliation washing over him. He’d certainly worked up his confidence with women over the years, but he still managed to stick his foot in his mouth more often than not.

He took a deep breath as he spoke again. “I mean…do you think you’d maybe like to get dinner with me sometime, as in a date?”

Y/N had wanted to say no. She wasn’t ready. Her last relationship had ended with her running for her life. Didn’t that kind of speak for her taste in men.

Then again, Reid seemed so sweet, but hadn’t Vincent seemed so sweet at first?

She bit the inside of her cheek thinking back to just how wonderful Reid had been all day, not just to her, but to Henry and Micheal. He was so gentle and so wonderful. She couldn’t ever picture Vincent being so sweet to Henry and Micheal.

She quickly realized that Spencer Reid wasn’t a thing like Vincent. She was more than sure that Spencer Reid didn’t have a mean bone in his body.

She shushed the voice in the back of her head telling her to say no, as she spoke up. “I think I’d like that…when?”

Reid tried not to widen his eyes too much realizing she’d actually said yes, she hadn’t rejected him. He couldn’t stop the smile from crossing his lips as he spoke up. “Do you work next Friday night?”

Y/N shook her head unable to stop herself from returning his smile. “I work till Will gets off and gets home, so I’ll be off the clock around six thirty.”

Reid nodded his head doing his best to ignore the butterflies forming in his stomach as he spoke up. “Okay, great. I’ll pick you up here then…if that’s okay, We can push it back if you’d rather me pick you up at your place?”

“No, here is fine. Let me give you my number though, you should have it just in case.” Y/N had provided quickly moving to grab a post it that Will and JJ kept by the phone.

She scribbled down her cell number handing it over to Reid he fast to nod his head. “I’ll see you Friday then.”

Y/N had reluctantly allowed him to leave unable to stop herself from resting against the closed front door her heart slamming in her chest butterflies already beginning to form in her belly.

She sighed unable to stop the small nervous smile from crossing her lips. A date, she had a date.

She frowned as a sudden realization hit her. How was she supposed to explain to JJ and Will that she was going out on a date with their sons’ godfather.

She had been relieved that JJ and Will had seemed to have zero problems with her going out on a date with Reid. They’d seemed surprised by it, but at least it hadn’t made things weird.

That first date had led to another date and then another one after that. In between those dates there had been non stop texting and phone calls between Reid and Y/N.

She had found herself falling for him fast. After that first date she’d pressed a kiss to his cheek and after that second date she’d been the one to kiss him unable to deny that that first kiss had been unlike any kiss she’d ever experienced before.

She had wanted to explain to Reid the real reason why she’d moved to D.C. She had wanted to tell him the story about Vincent and her past and why her last name wasn’t even her real last name. She’d wanted to explain it all to him at least a dozen times, but the timing never felt right.

Y/N could admit she was afraid that if Reid knew just what she’d run from, then he’d run from her. No one wanted to hear that the girl they’d been dating was in hiding from a violent mafia connected ex boyfriend.

It wasn’t until that fifth date when the truth had finally come out. They’d been sitting in Reid’s apartment Y/N straddling Reid’s hips the both of them thoroughly enjoying a pretty intense make out session. They had only parted from one another because the Chinese takeout Reid had ordered had arrived.

They’d had to behave themselves for a little while as they sat side by side on Reid’s leather sofa enjoying their dinner the TV still on the old movie Reid had switched on when Y/N had arrived at his apartment a long while ago.

Y/N had just swallowed a bite of her sesame chicken when Reid had spoken eating his lo mein with a fork he having already explained that he was hopeless with chopsticks. “Remember how I told you I have an eidetic memory?”

Y/N had raised an eyebrow a little thrown off by this question. She’d been awe-stricken when Reid had explained his IQ, and all his other little attributes that came along with that high IQ, on their first date. She could admit it was a bit intimidating; being around someone so intelligent. She’d quickly realized that thankfully Reid wasn’t really the type to be that arrogant about his intelligence. He had never made her feel stupid. He certainly didn’t treat her as though he was smarter than her. He liked teaching her about things that caught his interest, but he had a way of doing it that didn’t make her feel dumb.

Reid spoke again clearing his throat as he stuck his fork back into his noodles. “I know I explained that it only applies to things I read and see, not what I hear…I don’t think that part of my memory is too bad though.”

He spoke once again after chewing a bit of lo mein. “I think I can remember that day at the zoo…something Henry said about you not having a boyfriend…I also am pretty sure he suggested that I should be your boyfriend.”

He paused again his stomach in knots hoping he wasn’t pushing for too much too soon, but this just felt so right.

He’d been through a lot these past few years. He had changed so much compared to the person he’d been only a few years before. He’d felt lost for a long time. For the first time in a long time though it actually felt like his life was going well. He didn’t feel so lost anymore. Things with Y/N had been going so wonderfully. He wanted to take a leap of faith and ask for more.

He spoke twisting his fork in his take out container hoping that he wasn’t making a huge mistake. “So, I was wondering if you might agree with that suggestion?”

Y/N couldn’t stop the smile from crossing her lips. She was surprised that she didn’t feel afraid to allow herself to fall into a relationship again, considering how her last relationship had ended and all. She’d quickly realized that Spencer Reid had a way of making her feel as though no one and nothing could touch her. He made her feel a sense of safety she’d never quite experienced before.

She spoke already knowing there was no other answer she could give. “I think Henry is a pretty smart kid…we’d be foolish not to take his suggestion. I would be perfectly happy to let you be my boyfriend.”

Reid had been unable to stop himself from pressing his lips to hers thankful he’d somehow managed to avoid causing either of them to spill their food on the floor.

It wasn’t until they managed to go back to their meals, their kisses not lasting as long as either would have liked, when Y/N spoke knowing it was now or never.

The longer she kept this a secret the worse it would be if it all came out later on. “I wasn’t quite honest with you about my reasons for moving to D.C.”

She turned her eyes from Reid’s ignoring the frown on his face confusion washing over him at her statement.

She took a deep breath as she spoke. “My last name…it’s actually my grandmother’s maiden name…I let JJ and Will do a background check with my real last name…but I told them I prefer this name…I didn’t really explain why though…they were nice enough not to ask…which I don’t understand, but I’m thankful for it all the same…to be honest I think they’ve probably already figured out why I don’t use my actual last name…they’re just too kind to bring it up.”

She paused taking another deep breath trying to calm herself praying that he wouldn’t be upset with her once he knew the truth. “I didn’t lie about being from New York originally or anything else about myself…that was all true…I just…I lied about why I moved here. I said it was because I was just looking for something new…wanting to live somewhere new while I tried to figure out my life. That’s not entirely true…I had to leave New York. It wasn’t safe.”

Reid took her by surprise his hand sliding across the sofa his hand pressing over hers encouraging her to continue. She let out a soft sigh hoping he wouldn’t yank his hand from hers. “I was dating this guy…we’d actually been dating off and on for five years…He was technically my first boyfriend…my grandparents were over protective…you know big family and all…I was excited to have a boyfriend and things were okay at first. I was going through a hard time when I met Vincent and he was…nice to me. My grandfather had just died and I was going through a lot…it felt good to have someone give me so much attention. He was pretty quick to spoil me…he got me to live with him, got me to quit my job, gave me nice gifts. I knew that something wasn’t quite right about him…I heard whispers around the neighborhood ya know…gossip about what kind of work Vincent was involved with.”

She took another deep breath a small frown crossing her features. “It’s an old Italian neighborhood. The mafia in that area has been around probably long before I was born…my grandparents never associated with that kind of thing…Most of the people I grew up with didn’t either…It was a nice neighborhood…It was a good place to grow up in…I wasn’t raised around anything illegal. Vincent, he told me he wasn’t involved with that crap…that he just had money from a hefty inheritance from some uncle of his…that he only worked odd jobs for some of the older guys in the neighborhood because he’d known them since he was baby…I just, I guess I was in denial about it all. I think deep down inside I knew the truth though. I knew just what he was doing…why he would leave in the middle of the night, why he made all these calls I wasn’t allowed to interrupt…why the cops were constantly hassling him. I guess I just, I let myself turn a blind eye to it…I, it makes me sound so stupid, but I just pretended that it wasn’t happening…I know it sounds bad but I wasn’t raised with money, so I was so caught up in how nice my life had gotten all the sudden…I know it makes me sound like he bought me, and maybe he did…but I just told myself that the truth wasn’t what it was or that maybe it just wasn’t as bad as everyone said..”

She bit her bottom lip still so unwilling to look at Reid. She hated to think what he must think of her, a mafia ex girlfriend. She’d dated a common criminal and turned a blind eye to the violence. He must be disgusted.

She spoke again knowing his opinion of her might be about to get worst. “Vincent had a bad temper…like really bad, I’m talking blind rage. I tried to make excuses for him…told myself that at least that temper wasn’t directed at me…until it was directed at me more often than not…I don’t know why I kept making excuses for him…even when he started hitting me. I tried to leave him more than once…but he would always convince me that he’d changed…but he never changed…I told myself that he was just under a lot of stress and that we’d just hit a rough patch…It wasn’t until that last time he beat me…I asked him about some phone call he’d had…he had been yelling into the phone, I just wanted to make sure he was okay…and he responded by turning that anger on me. I…I forced myself to actually see the truth, I guess…realized that I couldn’t make excuses for him any longer…he left me to clean myself up and once I was sure he was gone I packed my bags and ran to my grandmother’s place. She helped me, gave me some money and told me to start going by her maiden name…she told me to run…so that’s what I did.”

She paused once again staring down at his hand amazed it was still locked over her. She spoke her voice tight. “I should have told you so much sooner…but how could I? I know it doesn’t excuse me lying to you. I’m so sorry. I can understand if you want nothing to do with me.”

“You didn’t lie to me.” Reid replied taking her by shock.

She finally worked up the nerve to stare up at him astounded by the sorrow in his eyes. He wasn’t angry with her. He just looked sad.

He spoke again giving her hand a squeeze. “I mean…you did kind of lie…a little bit, but I understand why…I’m not leaving you over this though.”

Y/N furrowed her brow completely dumbfounded by his comment. He pulled his hand from hers pressing his hand to her cheek. He allowed his other arm to wrap around her pulling her closer to him as he spoke reassuring her. “I wish you’d told me sooner, but I can get why you were so hesitant.”

“You aren’t disgusted with me? I dated a criminal. I played dumb when it came to what he was doing…deep down inside though, I knew he wasn’t a good person…I tried to convince myself he was who he pretended to be when we first started dating…even when it became obvious he just what he was, I still stayed. He treated me like trash and I called it love. I was stupid and I let myself be bought by him.” Y/N blurted out taking him by surprise that look of sorrow only growing in his eyes.

He shook his head frantically fast to speak. “I could never be disgusted with you…He hurt you Y/N…he abused you. I study human behavior, sweetheart trust me. That’s how people like him work, they turn on the charm until they can’t hide what they are anymore. It’s how abusers operate. They can’t draw you in unless they pretend to be something they aren’t. You aren’t stupid. You’re so far from being stupid. You survived. You didn’t run, you escaped him.”

She leaned into his touch her voice tight. “I was so afraid to tell you…I thought you’d decide I was damaged goods…I was afraid that you’d decide I had too much baggage and run away from me.”

Reid took her by shock pulling her against him even tighter his lips pressing to every bit of skin he could reach. “I would never run away from you…You aren’t damaged…trust me Y/N…I have plenty of baggage of my own.”

She furrowed her brow wanting to ask him about this comment, but she didn’t have a chance as Reid pressed his lips to hers his voice soft. “I’m willing to take on your baggage if you’re willing to take on mine.”

Y/N nodded her head not having a doubt in her mind as she spoke “I’m willing.”

He pressed his lips to hers this kiss even deeper he refusing to part from holding her close even after their lips parted. He spoke again his lips pressing to her forehead. “I’m not going anywhere, not now, not ever. I like you far too much to run. You’ve made me so happy…you’re my girlfriend. I’m going to stay by your side as long as you’ll have me.”

She managed to speak her voice soft filled with worry. “You make me happy too…I’m afraid though…I’m afraid Vincent might come looking for me one day…that he might find me here somehow.”

“I won’t let him touch you, never again.” Reid promised her pressing another kiss to her forehead.

He spoke again his grip not loosening on her. “I’m going to take care of you. We’re going to take care of each other. I promise.”

Reid had kept that promise to her. They really had taken care of each other. These past few years had been the happiest years of her entire life.

Y/N couldn’t believe her luck. She’d never dreamed she could be so happy with someone.

Of course Vincent had found her only a year into Reid’s and Y/N’s relationship. Vincent had found her new phone number somehow. He’d called her with a threat.

His words had sent a chill down her spine. “I saw you with that skinny prick…I saw him take you out to dinner. I saw him take you back to your place…he spent the night. You think you’re allowed to leave me? Jump on his dick? You ran to a federal agent to keep you safe…why’d you pick the nerdy one? Was he the only one desperate enough? He doesn’t even look like he knows how to protect you…I bet you convinced him otherwise though. He looks like the type, bet you just had to touch his dick one time and he decided he wanted to play hero. You think he’s going to keep you safe? Trust me the feds aren’t going to stop me from taking you back home with me.”

She could admit she’d wanted to run, but she had remembered Reid’s words; his promise that they’d take care of each other.

So, instead of running away she’d run to Reid.

He’d held up to his other promise to her. He had protected her. He’d talked to Will who’d talked to a couple of friends of his on the force who’d helped Y/N get a restraining order.

She’d moved into Reid’s place and one of Reid’s coworkers had taught her self defense. Reid had even taught her to fire a gun.

Reid had taken a leave of absence from work wanting to keep her close to him, wanting to watch over her as she continued to work as a nanny caring for Henry and Micheal.

Their worst fears had been put to rest through with a phone call from Will. They’d found Vincent Conti…well the cops back in the Bronx had found him. He was dead.

The best guess from the police in New York was that Vincent Conti had been a victim of a mob hit. It turned out that the people he worked for apparently didn’t appreciate him threatening his ex who now had ties to the feds. The risk of having the FBI looking into their business was too great to let Vincent Conti live.

Y/N had felt horrible to admit that all she felt was relief. Vincent was dead, she’d thought she’d feel something more, but all she’d felt was relief.

The nightmare had ended and she’d been able to move forward with her life. She’d been able to move forward with her life with Reid.

She’d been able to have her entire family meet Reid. It had been an amusing sight her big Italian family overwhelming poor Reid in the best way possible. On that first visit poor Reid had so much food shoved at him by her aunts who had kept insisting he was too skinny.

She could still remember how Reid had leaned in close to her his eyes wide with panic as he whispered. “If I eat another bite I’ll explode, please save me.”

She’d taken pity on him pulling him away from her overenthusiastic family announcing that she was going to take Reid for a tour of the neighborhood.

That first visit with her family had been all Y/N had needed to know that she was going to marry Spencer Reid one day.

She’d been right. He’d proposed to her just a few months ago and they were now in the process of planning their wedding.

Y/N sighed her mind yanking away from her relaxed state a familiar tone ringing from her cell phone. She smiled fast to answer it her heart fluttering as she spoke. “Hi baby.”

Reid was fast to respond she clearly able to sense just how happy he was to hear her voice. “Hi sweetheart.”

She wasted no time to speak sitting up in bed running a hand through her hair. “I miss you so much.”

Reid was quick to reply to this comment knowing all their phone conversations started out like this when he was away. “I know sweetheart. One week away from you has been one week too long for me. I do have some good news for you though.”

She smiled almost finding it amusing he’d voiced the very thought she’d had as she’d lied back in their bed just a few moments before. Sometimes she swore they shared a similar wavelength when it came to their thought process. “You do?”

Reid chuckled gathering his things from his desk in the bull pen as he spoke up. “Yes, I do. I’m coming home…The jet just landed back at Quanitco just a little while ago. I should be home soon. I meant to call when we boarded the jet back in Wyoming but the cell service at that air strip they had us take off from wasn’t the best.”

She felt her heart swoon at this information. Soon, he’d be home soon. She spoke unable to hide the joy from her voice. “I would tell you to hurry up and get your butt home to me, but given that it’s raining I’m going to have to tell you to take your time coming home because the roads are crazy out there. It’s been raining like crazy all day long.”

Reid chuckled not surprising her as he spoke. “I’m tempted to tell you about the accident statistics for weather like this, but I’m pretty sure I’ve already told them to you.”

She rolled her eyes ever so slightly as she leaned back in bed cuddling under the bed sheets. She’d learned on of the side effects of being engaged to Reid was learning more statistics than she’d ever thought she’d need to know. It was kind of adorable, or at least she thought it was adorable. To tell the truth though, the knowledge spills could be kind of overwhelming at times. “You have. Every time I drive in weather like this you let me know the statistics.”

She spoke up again unable to stop herself changing the subject before he had time to give her those statistics again. “Did the case go okay? You got the guy?”

“We got them. It turned out to be two unsubs…a guy and a girl, a couple… It’s…it was rough, but I don’t want to think too hard about it right now to be honest. Right now, I just want to focus on getting home to my fiancee.”

Y/N smiled her heart fluttering at the word fiancee. She held in the desire to press him to open up to her about the case. He’d open up when he was ready. “Your fiancee missed you so much…I did manage to have a visit with Henry while you were gone though. I took Micheal and him for ice cream and Henry grilled me hard about the wedding…mostly the wedding cake, but still.”

Reid snorted at this his heart filling so full at the mention of his godsons. Y/N had moved on from working as a nanny for JJ and Will about about a year ago. It had been hard on Henry, Micheal, and Y/N. It had especially been hard on Henry though. Henry had grown so close to Y/N over the years, especially once she'd begun dating Reid.

She had promised both of the boys that she wasn't going away forever. They would still see her. Y/N lived with Uncle Spencer after all.

It had been rough to leave, but it had been time. Y/N had been ready to go back to school and finish getting her degree. She only had a few classes left until she got her degree. She’d done just that and had recently started working a new job that would hopefully become her career.

Reid managed to speak up a small chuckle leaving him. “He can have as much cake as he wants. I do kind of owe it him…if I’d never taken him to the zoo I would have never met his nanny, which means I never would have gotten to propose to his nanny. I mean he did help me out there…telling me you were single and suggesting I become your boyfriend…best wingman I could have asked for.”

Y/N chuckled shaking her head at this knowing Reid would never let Henry live that comment about her being single down. She stretched out in the bed not helping but to tease him. “His parents might disagree on that cake offer.”

She spoke again a soft sigh leaving her unable to stop herself from voicing it out loud. “I really did miss you though. You’re right. One week was one week too long. It’s been hard to sleep without you…this bed feels too big with just me in it.”

Reid chuckled at this pointing out the obvious. “That’s because when we got a place together you wanted a big bed. I think I remember you pointing out that our new bedroom was big enough for a giant bed.”

She smirked knowing just what to say in response. “I wanted a big bed to play in, baby. You have to admit, this bed has plenty of room to do all sorts of fun things in. I think we were having a lot of fun the last time you were home…I had to wear so much concealer to hide all those love bites you gave me…you don’t have that luxury though.”

Reid couldn’t stop the low groan from leaving him he thankful he’d stepped into an empty elevator. The purple bruises along his collar bones had thankfully been hidden under his shirts, but still. “I didn’t have that luxury.”

She smiled knowing just what to say to push him further. “I’ve been having fun in this big old bed while you’ve been gone…my fingers and my toys just aren’t the same though…I need something a little bigger to really make me feel good.”

Her smile grew as she heard another groan leave Reid’s lips. He spoke his voice holding an edge to it that she only heard when he knew she’d gotten him good and ready to go. “You are so in for it once I get home Y/N.”

“Oh, that’s what I’m counting on.” She purred in response.

She smiled pleased at the obvious hitch in his breath her comment having it’s desired effect. She spoke knowing just how to make him so ready to take care of her when he got home. “Be safe driving home baby…I need you all in one piece if I’m going to ride you out just how I’ve been dreaming of doing since that first night you were away.”

Reid groaned she smiling all the more her voice teasing she unable to stop herself from running a hand along her thigh this talk getting her just as worked up as him. “I got so wet thinking about it Spencer. I bet if I touched myself right now I’d find out that I’m soaking wet for you all over again.”

Reid spoke his voice sounding higher; needier. “You’re going to kill me woman.”

She giggled having to love just how easy he was to rile up. “And you’re going to love every second of it.”

She spoke again causing him to whine. “I’ll see you when you get home Spencer. Drive safe.”

“I love you…even if you’re possibly evil.” Reid groaned as he slid into his car glaring down at his crotch hating that he could feel a heat spreading to that region showing him driving home safe was going to be easier said than done.

She giggled speaking before she hung up. “Love you too. I’ll see you soon.”

She dropped her phone back on the nightstand unable to stop the somewhat frustrated groan from leaving her lips. She’d managed to get him nice and worked up, but she’d underestimated just how worked up she would get. She’d played herself.

She stared back at her nightstand the familiar heat sinking down to her core telling her that she had a way to relieve some of that tension she’d built up teasing her fiance.

It wouldn’t be the first time she’d pleasured herself. She hadn’t been lying to Reid when she’d told him she’d gotten herself off while he’d been away.

“fuck it.” She groaned as she reached into the nightstand finding exactly what she was looking for.

The massaging wand was louder than she would prefer but it was powerful. It was definitely more expensive than she’d prefer, but she’d decided to splurge on the rechargeable model. It was so worth every cent. It had unquestionably served her well on those lonely nights when she was so needy and desperate for the touch of a man who was off chasing serial killers. It had even come out a few times during phone sex sessions with that very man.

She laid back in bed slipping off her panties unfastening the yellow dress shirt she wore, an old dress-shirt of Reid’s that he rarely wore anymore. It was far too large for him anyhow. To be honest she wasn’t quite sure why he’d even bought it in the first place.

Usually when he was away she’d just sleep in one of his old Cal Tech t-shirts or one of shirts he’d gotten back when he was a teenager and colleges all over the country were trying to coax him into coming to their establishment. It was kind of funny, Reid had only been fourteen back then, but the colleges had no choice but to send him adult sizes. Given that it was so cool outside, she’d decided to just go for the dress shirt.

She closed her eyes allowing herself to sink into her memories of Reid’s and her past sexual encounters.

She could almost hear his voice in her head as he gazed down at her his eyes so filled with worship. He was surprisingly pretty decent at dirty talk, though that dirty talk was peppered with tooth rotting sweetness and praise. He was incapable of getting too dirty without praising her.

“Look at you sweetheart, so beautiful. Love your body so much.”

She sighed her hand running along her body slowly teasingly wanting to take her time even if her core was throbbing. She had time, she reminded herself. Reid would be home soon. If anything this was more about getting herself nice and ready for the real thing.

She placed a hand over her right breast kneading it imagining Reid’s sweet voice his voice a moan as he focused on her breasts his touch so perfect. “Fucking love your breasts sweetheart, so perfect, so soft and gorgeous.”

She whimpered tugging at her nipple imagining Reid’s mouth locking over it he suckling greedily. No matter how hard she pulled it was nothing compared to what Reid managed to do to her breasts when he got really into it.

She moved her hand over to her other breast repeating the action imagining his eyes staring up at her as he worked her breasts his lips and teeth suckling at her skin. He’d stare up at her his eyes dark with lust. She was more than sure that he loved every bit of her body, but he always managed to spend a bit of time on worshiping her breasts. She was pretty sure Spencer Reid was definitely a boob man.

She pulled her hand from her breasts running her hand down her belly picturing Reid pressing soft kisses to her skin, his words so adoring. “Love you, love making you feel good. So lucky to have you.”

She spread her thighs too eagerly her hand sliding along her thighs teasing herself as she worked up to the main event. She could imagine how he’d press kisses to her thighs wanting to spend his time showing her how much he loved her body before he gave in and buried his face against her pussy.

He was gifted when it came to eating her out. She’d once worked up the nerve to ask him how he’d gotten so damn good in that area. She knew she shouldn’t have been shocked when he’d given her a small grin explaining that he’d read more than enough books on the subject of sexual techniques and had even checked out a few internet forums and articles. Of course he’d researched.

He wasn’t a virgin of course, but he was hungry for knowledge. He tended to take his sexual education into his own hands researching everything he could think of. He was a classic overachiever.

She felt a low moan leave her as she finally gave in brushing her fingertips along her slit not shocked to see she was just as soaked as she’d teased Reid about just a few moments ago. It was like a self fulfilling prophecy.

She felt her head tilt back as she ran her fingers along her clit the sensitive bundle making her body shudder a squeak leaving her. She could imagine how Reid would chuckle an all too proud grin stretched across his lips as he toyed with her clit.

She could hear his voice in her head he so happy to tease her. “Does that feel good Y/N? You like that? Do I make you feel that good just by touching your clit? You’re so fucking sensitive for me.”

She gasped rubbing circles against her clit his name sliding from her lips along with a choice curse word. “Fuck mmm Spencer, baby feels so good.”

She whined picturing Reid watching her do this to herself, seeing what a mess she was already. She’d barely touched herself and she was already a needy aching mess so desperate for release.

She could hear his voice in her head that proud chuckle leaving him. “Shit, Y/N look at you, so wet and ready for it. You’re so needy for me baby. Love how needy you are.”

She continued to toy with her clit a gasp leaving her still imagining Reid watching her rub her clit his voice so teasing. “Look at you, is this what you do when I’m gone? You’re so naughty when I’m not here to take care of you. Shit, how’d my little fiancee get so dirty? Look at that pussy sweetheart, you are so wet. Keep going baby, make yourself feel good.”

She forced herself to pull her fingers away her back arching an orgasm already sneaking up on her. It wasn’t a big one, and she wasn’t quite ready to cum just yet. She needed something a little bigger.

She reached out for the toy switching it on turning it on its lowest setting before she pressed it against her clit her body jerking the lowest setting almost too much.

She gasped Reid’s name leaving her lips again. “Spencer. Oh shit, baby Spencer.”

She could imagine him thrusting into her. He was probably the longest she’d ever had and he wasn’t out of the ordinary in thickness, but he was thick enough to stretch her.

She could imagine how he’d moan in her ear as he rocked against her wanting her to feel just how he fit inside of her. “Your pussy is made for me sweetheart, shit. So tight around me, made for my cock.”

She whined her free hand reaching up to work her breast as the toy continued to buzz away against her clit.

She moaned imagining Reid thrusting into her his voice filled with that awestruck prideful tone it always took when he made love to her, like he was amazed she let him experience this with her. “You take it so good for me, fuck. You’re so wet, such a mess on my cock shit. I’m gonna cum in this pussy sweetheart, gonna fill it up so nice.”

She gasped his name leaving her lips again. “Oh, Spence, mmm baby.”

She tore her eyes open yanking the toy from her as she heard him his voice no longer a figment of the more filthy areas of her imagination. “Watcha doing? Are you playing without me?”

She felt her cheeks flush fast to turn the toy off it still buzzing powerfully as she connected her eyes with Reid’s. He was leaning against the door frame an all too proud smirk fixed on his lips. How long had he been standing there?

How’d he get home so fast? It was still raining outside. The jerk had totally disregarded his own warnings about traffic fatalities in the rain, and had most likely sped home. The butthead.

He spoke again making his way over to the bed his eyes raking her body hungrily that smirk still on his lips as he spoke. “Did you get started without me? I told you I’d be home soon and you couldn’t wait for me?”

“I-I, how long have you been here?” She managed to work out as he took a seat beside her a grin still fixed on his lips his eyes staring down at her breasts.

He spoke a small chuckle leaving him. “Long enough to see you moan my name the first time.”

She was tempted to bury her head against the pillows and hide from this entire situation. Reid looked far too proud of himself right now.

He let his eyes rake down her body a low groan leaving him as he looked at her center. He spoke up taking her by shock. “Show me baby, let me see just what you do when I’m not here.”

She whined her cheeks even pinker. “Spencer.”

He pressed his lips to hers his kisses gentle and soothing. “Please baby, it’s nothing to be ashamed of. Do you have any idea how much I get myself off when we’re apart? I probably jacked off at least a dozen times in the shower the last time I had to leave town for one of those FBI lectures. It’s like I was a teenager again.”

She managed to work a laugh from her lips as he kissed her again. “Please, touch yourself for me, just for a little bit. I promise I’ll be the one who makes you cum. I just want to see more of what you were doing when I got here.”

She shook her head a small sigh leaving her. The things she did for love. She spoke a small chuckle leaving her. “You better make good on making me cum.”

She laid back a frown crossing her features as Reid stood up sitting down in the recliner they kept beside the dresser, making himself comfortable.

He spoke giving her a small grin. “I want a good view.”

She slid off his dress shirt Reid chuckling as she tossed it to him. She laid back spreading her legs probably wider than necessary. If he wanted a show she was going to give him one.

She closed her eyes again running her fingers back along her slit not shocked to see that not even the embarrassment had effected just how wet she was. She ran her fingers along herself Reid speaking urging her on. “What are you thinking about my love? What’d you think about when you did this before I got home?”

She spoke her voice soft as she continued to trace her clit. “You eating me out. You’re way too good at that.”

He chuckled wasting no time to unfasten his own slacks sliding them down his legs kicking his shoes and socks off in the process. “I love your pussy. I can’t help myself. In fact I think that might be how I wake you up tomorrow morning.”

She whined her fingers moving up to her clit rubbing the sensitive bud once again her back arching Reid moaning at the sight parroting what she’d imagined him saying to her earlier. “You are so sensitive sweetheart.”

She would have laughed if she wasn’t so caught up in how good she felt at the moment. Reid pulled his boxers down ignoring his discomfort with germs as he spat in his hand and wrapped his hand around his aching cock.

He stroked himself his voice tight as he spoke. “Use the toy Y/N, let me see what it does to you.”

She whined daring to open her eyes a moan leaving her at the sight of him stroking himself his movements slow and teasing, just enough to relieve tension. It was as though he knew if he got too eager he’d cum in his hand instead of inside of her.

She grabbed the wand switching it on wasting no time to press it against her clit the action working a cry from her lips. She spoke her voice so needy. “Spence, fuck.”

“Does it feel good? Huh, does it feel nice against you? Your fingers are almost too much for your clit, I bet that thing makes you cream.” Reid responded stroking his cock a little quicker a grunt leaving him he forcing himself to slow down again not wanting to get anywhere close to cumming.

She gasped the words leaving her without hesitation. “It doesn’t feel as good as you. Your fingers and your tongue feel so good against my clit.”

Reid grunted again pride washing over him. “Your pussy feels so good baby, no matter how I’m touching you. I can’t get enough of it.”

She whined wanting so badly to keep watching him stroke himself. The powerful vibrations against her clit were so overwhelming though.

She let her head fall back her eyes closing a moan leaving her. She reached up with her free hand playing with her breasts Reid groaning at the sight. It was so tempting to make his way over to her and lock his lips over one of her perfect breasts. He was so tempted to yank that toy away from her and plunge his cock where it belonged.

He wanted to hold out a little longer though, he needed to watch a little longer.

He spoke urging her on. “I can see how wet you are. It’s such a pretty sight. Is that all for me? You were thinking about me fucking you when I walked in on you?”

She whined the words leaving her any sense of shame she might have leaving her the combination of his words and the toy pressed against her clit making any embarrassment fade. “Yes, I was thinking about you cumming in me.”

Reid groaned at this his cock throbbing at the thought. He silently thanked the creators of the birth control pill as he spoke. “Fuck sweetheart. I’m gonna do it. I’m gonna fill you up.”

She whined forcing herself to tear her eyes open not caring how pathetic she sounded. She couldn’t take it anymore. She wanted him and she wanted him now. “Fuck me Spencer. Please, need you. Can’t wait anymore.”

Reid wasted no time pulling his hand from his cock as he stood up. The sight of it bobbing as he made his way over to her would have been amusing if she wasn’t so focused on the fact that she wanted it buried inside of her.

Reid took the toy from her flipping it off amused by the way she reached for him unfastening his dress shirt. He unfastened his tie tossing it across the room as she pulled his shirt from him.

She let out a frustrated whine at the sight of his undershirt. Why’d he wear so many damn layers?

He chuckled at her frustration pulling the shirt from his body before moving over her.

He pressed his lips to hers they both sighing at the feel of finally being skin to skin. He took himself in hand hissing as he slid his cock along her soaked slit. He spoke his voice a little higher the need hitting him. “Fuck, you really did get yourself wet for me.”

“Wanted to be ready for you.” She whined the comment all Reid needed to hear before he thrusted into her.

He spoke a groan leaving him at the feel of her so tight and hot around him. “I’m not going to be able to hold back sweetheart. Needed this all week…can’t even promise I’ll last long…I’ll make you cum though, Gonna make you cum.”

“I know, I needed it too.” She admitted he groaning as she shifted her hips hinting that she was ready for whatever he had to give her.

She moaned as he pulled her legs up getting her to wrap them around his waist angling her body enabling him to hit her deep before he began to thrust into her at a quick pace.

He pressed his lips to hers kissing her hungrily as he continued to thrust into her she digging her nails into his back knowing she was going to leave scratch marks in her wake the action working a hiss from Reid.

She spoke unable to stop herself Reid pulling from the kiss her moans and cries of his name music to his ears. “Fuck, Spencer, Spencer, Spence.”

He groaned working the words from his lips his cock throbbing she so soaked and perfect wrapped around him. “Missed this, missed this so much. Missed you.”

She whined her lips pressing to his jaw the words leaving her lips confirming that she’d missed him too. “Missed you baby.”

She spoke knowing just what to say to make him moan and thrust even harder. “Missed your cock Spencer.”

Reid did just what she expected a deep moan leaving him his hips rocking even quicker the sound of his skin slapping against hers as he spoke. “It missed you, you feel so good wrapped around me. I missed being inside of you. Feels perfect.”

He continued to thrust into her the sounds of their moans filling the room the longer he rocked in and out of her. He felt so good he almost wanted to sob, her body felt like home.

Her nails continued to rake along his back Reid hissing at the action the sting doing little to slow his thrusts. He buried his face against her neck his lips pressing to her skin his voice thick with lust muffled against her sweat damped skin. “Missed you so much, so glad to be home sweetheart. Needed my fiancee all week. Wasn’t just the sex I missed, I missed everything.”

She whined the words leaving her as he continued to thrust into her at an almost brutal pace. It was always this intense that first night he was home from a case. It was like they both needed to show each other just how good they could make the other feel and just how fast they could make the other cum.

She whined her back arching her hips bucking against him the orgasm she’d been chasing all night so near.

She had a feeling she might have a hard time walking tomorrow, thank god it was a Sunday. “Oh Fuck, Spencer. Keep going, please baby don’t stop, don’t stop please. I’m so close baby, so close already.”

Reid grunted pulling his face from her neck staring down into her eyes as he spoke. “Touch your clit baby. Touch yourself again for me. Want you to cum before me.”

She did as he requested her fingers sliding between their bodies rubbing rapid circles against her clit.

Reid grunted watching the way her head fell back the cries leaving her lips the combination of her fingers on her sensitive clit and his cock driving in and out of her at such a rapid pace enough to make her slide closer and closer to release.

He spoke needing to urge her on, wanting to make her cum before he gave in and let himself go. “Come on sweetheart, come on Y/N, let go, cum for me. Love you baby. Want you to cum on my cock. Come on cum for your fiance.”

She whined his words doing the trick her body shuddering her thighs aching as they locked down still wrapped around him. She pulled her fingers from her clit the feeling of her orgasm too intense to even think about continuing to touch herself. Her center fluttered around his cock cries leaving her as she fell apart beneath him his name leaving her lips like a prayer.

Reid groaned the words leaving him the feel of her so tight around him and the sight of her falling apart all he needed. “Cumming, fuck oh sweetheart.”

She whimpered a familiar heat flooding her as he came hard his cock spilling his load deep inside of her. He continued to rock against her her tight center milking his release.

He felt boneless as he collapsed against her Y/N holding him close her hand stroking his back as they both struggled to come down from their highs.

She whined her legs cramping as she pulled them from Reid’s waist he reluctantly pulling from her rolling over onto his back.

He let out a soft moan as he stared down at her center a hint of his release seeping out of her he wanting to commit the sight to memory for the next time he had to leave for a case and he found himself longing for her.

He opened his arms for her Y/N snuggling against him her head resting on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist unable to stop himself from clinging to her. They laid in silence for a long while they both trying to even out their breathing.

Reid was the first to speak a drowsy laugh leaving him. “That was amazing.”

Y/N chuckled her lips pressing to his chest as she responded. “Very amazing.”

He spoke his eyes growing heavy he struggling not to let exhaustion win out over his desire to soak up the afterglow with her a little longer. “I missed you so much.”

She giggled snuggling closer to him not helping but to tease him. “I think you proved that to me…I’m so going to be sore tomorrow morning.”

She spoke again spotting the proud smirk on Reid’s lips. “I missed you too Spencer. I love you.”

Reid smiled as she managed to reach down pulling the bed sheets over their bodies the sweat drying on their skin making them feel clammy and chilled. “I love you too, so much Y/N. You don’t even know.”

“I think I have a pretty good idea.” She replied a small frown washing over her as she brushed her hand along something plastic.

She felt her cheeks flush as she picked up the wand she’d discarded the sight of it putting a grin on Reid’s face. He spoke unable to stop himself. “I love that thing.”

She shook her head gently dropping it down on her nightstand knowing she’d need to clean it, but she was too exhausted to even think about it right now. “Aren’t most guys jealous of sex toys?”

Reid chuckled pressing a kiss to her forehead. “No jealousy here. I know that can’t beat the real thing. I just love what it does to you.”

He spoke again causing her cheeks to flush. “Next time you bring that out I’m thinking we should press it against your clit while I’m inside of you.”

Y/N couldn’t stop the need from washing over her her body already screaming yes.

Reid smiled his lips pressing to hers. “It is so good to be home.”

She returned his kiss the words leaving her as he pulled away. “It finally feels like home again, now that you’re here.”

She spoke again pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Get some sleep…when we wake up I might show you some of my other toys.”

Reid moaned at the thought repeating himself. “It is so good to be home.”


End file.
